All We Need Is Music
Lyrics All we need is music, runnin round the city everyday You got to stop and listen to the beat, move your funky feet (Representin' one time for your mind!) All these kids like to do is have some fun, I'm so happy (I'm so happy) Just fun and games, no guns and gang names Positive vibes that vibe all the same Wanna play tag it's hard to run cuz may pants sag, don't stay out late, don't wanna make my Dad mad Saturday morning I'm up at 6 AM, so I can watch JET BABY with 6 of my friends Katy, Sunny, PJ who's my DJ? Look out for each other when we go out to play Whether a concert, or on the school grounds, or under a shady tree soda pop cooling down, (that's my friends) Friendships can't be dismissed, I gotta believe! so I, gotta believe in this, friends till the end, but not like Chucky, we might even do a free show! If you're lucky (Having fun!) we havin fun, it's all about having fun! (With the funk!) hey, all we need is fun (Having fun!) having fun with the funk, the fun with the funk! (With the funk!) woo.. (Having fun!) we havin fun all about havin fun! (With the funk!) with the funk, you know we gotta keep it going (Having fun!) yeah, cuz we having fun With the funk With the funk With the funk!! All we need is music, runnin round the city everyday (that's right) Come on and have some fun with me, we gotta have some fun here today cuz that waa we gonna have (hoo!) All we need is music, come on now, all we need is music (yeah) come on now, all we need is music, we gotta move it, move it, yeah Let's take a walk down memory lane, I'll break it down so you can remember my name, it's the P A R A, double P A, the R A P P E R reachin for the stars I scream you scream we all scream for ice scream, me and the MilkCan's always scream for ice cream A nice dream that will make me feel like Superman as if the MilkCan become a super band, it can happen All we need is a little bit, a little bit something a little, a little fun to keep us going, all day, cuz we are havin, havin fun come on everybody sing! (Having fun!) a hah, we having fun gettin down with the funk (With the funk!) we having fun getting down with the funk (Having fun!) it's all about fun, it's all about fun (With the funk!) we got the funk, you know we got the funk All we need is music, runnin round the city everyday Come on and have some fun with me, we gotta have some fun here today cuz that all we gonna have (hoo!) All we need is music…. Practice makes perfect, anything you want in this world, you gotta earn it, (that's right) don't expect it, if you don't deserve it Come on now, all we need is music, yeah (hoo!) Whenever taught a lesson, you need to try and learn it 3 meals a day, to keep your body healthy Hard work is the best way to get wealthy, Pops taught me always a strive, Moms taught me give thanks for my life, Keep my head high, never do drugs never tell lie and check to make sure I zipped up my fly! *laughs* Yeah! KT: *cracks up* Category:Songs